


The Creation of Creatures

by LissaWho5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Character Death, Does this count as a happy ending, I mean their pretty happy, Multi, Other, Possible typos, Transformation, kind of sad, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't always creatures. They weren't always outlaws. But they are now. And this is how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story and I apologize for any typos.

Antisepticeye, Darkiplier and Assila. They were a group of three “monsters.” They were wanted by every government and were wanted dead or alive. They were not human or animal. They had powers beyond anyone’s belief. But it wasn’t always like this.  
Dark and Anti were once co workers, best friends, and husbands. Their names were Dr. Mark and Jack Fischbach-McLoughlin They were scientist working for a government run lab in LA. They knew that system they were working for was corrupted, but it never really affected them and as long as they were getting paid they didn’t care.  
The thing is, it would affect them. The head scientist in the lab, Dr. Felix Kjellberg, and his assistant, Lissa Whover, were trying to create a powerful weapon. A soldier that would never be injured. A soldier that could never be tracked down, hence no DNA prints or similar things. A soldier that could take down a small army by using their mind to destroy them. One that could end or begin any war. They wanted this and after two years of hard work they finally finished a formula that would most likely work. They called it the mega-soldier formula.  
“This is the start of something great” Said Lissa when the formula was completed.  
“Why yes it is” Said the Dr.  
“Do you want me to create the signup sheet for the people who volunteer to be test subjects?” Said Lissa excitedly.  
“There is no need for that Ms. Whover” Said the mad Dr.  
“Why? Don’t you need to test this out?”  
“We do. But I already know who the perfect subjects.”  
“Who?”  
“Dr. Fischbach and Dr.McLoughlin.”  
“Wait…have they expressed any want on being tested” Said Lissa holding on to the hope that her boss, a man she’s looked up to, was doing this innocently.  
“No, they have not. Can I tell you something Ms. Whover?”  
“Of course Dr.”  
“It has come to my attention that those two doctors are a threat to my title as lead Doctor and the main Doctor to the government” Explained the Dr. “This of course is a problem as I like being on top. So I have come up with a solution. If they are given the formula one of two things will happen. Either they will die or they will become the soldiers we need as well as my servants. You see at the last minute I added something to the formula that as well as making them soldiers they will also be under my control.” Finished the mad Dr.  
There was silence for a few minutes after that. Thoughts raced through Lissa’s head. Most of which were things along the lines of this is pure insanity and I need to warn Mark and Jack. Lissa felt betrayed. She had trusted the Dr. Kjellberg. She had thought they would use willing test subjects. And while she understood and accepted that some subject could die, she thought that it would have a small chance of it happening, Not 50%. And not in her wild dreams did she think it could cause someone to lose their free will.  
Finally Dr. Kjellberg spoke, “This is it Ms.Whover! the “accident” will happen in a few minutes.” He smirked.  
“Excuse Me Dr. Kjellberg I need to go freshen up” Said Lissa quickly.  
“Of course Ms.Whover but hurry back!!”  
Lissa ran down the hall looking for Mark and/or Jack. Finally she found them.  
“Mark! Jack!” They turned around quickly.  
“What is it Lissa? Dr. Kjellberg needs us!” Said Mark speaking very fast.  
“Don’t go in there!” Exclaimed Lissa.  
“Why wouldn’t we? You should know of all people that if Dr. Kjellberg needs someone they must go to him.” Said Jack.  
“He’s going turn you into mega-soldiers by using the formula we created. Only the results are that you either die or you will become super powerful soldiers who are under Dr.Kjellberg’s control!” Lissa spoke quickly.  
Mark and Jack stared at her in disbelief.  
“Lissa are you okay?” Said Mark thinking Lissa may have gone insane.  
“Yeah, ye should ask Dr.Kjellberg if you can go home. You’re talking like a crazy person.” Jack had a point. Felix had rarely shown signs of being a crazy person. He’s also a highly respected Doctor who is known for donating money to various charities.  
But Lissa knew what he told her, she knew he was going to do what he said he would. She spoke them again hoping to get them to believe her. But it was to no avail. Eventually Lissa gave up.  
“Fine, don’t believe me.” Said Lissa annoyed. “But don’t tell Dr. Kjellberg about this conversation and don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that she left them and hurried back to lab. By the time she got there Mark and Jack were already inside. Then it happened. She saw it all. The crate with the formula falling over. The chemicals being absorbed into Mark and Jack’s skin. The clean up team rushing the couple to the chemical cleaning shower. It was almost too much.  
“It worked Ms.Whover!” Exclaimed Felix. “They should start feeling the effects right away. But they will gain the full power at 8pm. You should go home Lissa but be back by 7:30pm.  
“Thank you Dr.Kjellberg, I will definitely do that.” Said Lissa as she left.  
Jack’s POV  
It all happened so fast. One minute Mark and I were bringing Dr.Kjellberg a tool he said he needed. The next I was on the floor next to my husband, covered in some chemicals. I felt the chemicals absorbing into my skin. I kept me eyes on Mark a majority of the time. The thing is, I didn't feel bad at all. In fact I this is the best I have ever physically felt. When I was under the shower thoughts were racing through my head. "Lissa was right" I thought. "I'm scared"


	2. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chemicals had been spilled. Lets see what happens to Mark, Jack, Felix and Lissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have decided that this will have three parts. Also, I apologize for any typos.

Time Skip-7:58 pm Jack’s POV  
We have been home for a few hours now. Currently, we're sitting on the couch waiting for something, anything to happen. I’m terrified. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to lose my free will. I want to be a normal human being.  
I also feel weird. This is the best physically I have ever felt. I feel like I could run 20 marathons and never become tired. I feel like I could lift 500 pounds like its only 5. I feel so powerful.  
I look at the clock. It reads 8pm. Me eyes start to burn. I look to Mark.  
His eyes. His eyes are different. His right eye had a black sclera, had a red iris, and a black pupil. His left eye had a red sclera, black iris and a red pupil.  
I’m about to tell him but then he yells, “JACK! YOUR EYES!!!”  
“WHAT ABOUT ME EYES? LOOK AT YOUR EYES!!”  
After that, we both ran into our bathroom. My eyes were like Mark’s, only they were an unnatural blue and poisonous green. Then we started to glow. We were levitating over the ground. I could feel my finger nails becoming claws. I put my tongue to my teeth, they had become fangs. I put my hand on my stomach. I suddenly had a six-pack. I felt two lumps on my back. Suddenly I stopped glowing and floating. I was on the ground. I looked in our mirror. I was shocked by what I saw.  
I was no longer human. I had huge blue and green wings. I stood up. I was taller and bulkier. All of my hair is the same shade of green as my eyes, except the roots which were the same shade of blue as my eyes. My lips were septic green. I also had a green and blue tail. I looked over to Mark. Apparently, the same thing had happened to him. He had huge wings and was still slightly bigger and taller than me. His hair was almost all pitch black except a blood red streak in front of his floof. His lips were blood red. He had a red and black tail.  
“What happened?” I said. Mark just shrugged.  
“I can answer that.” I heard a woman’s voice. I looked up to find the source. It was Lissa. Only she looked different. She had turned into a creature similar to Mark and I. Only her colors were dark purple and dark orange. Her wings were huge. Her nails were sharp. Her hair had different streaks of her colors. Her eyes had become like mine, only with her colors. And she had a huge smile on her face that was almost a smirk.  
3rd person POV  
“What happened to you?” Said Mark.  
Lissa just chuckled. Then she said “This is a good story, so gather around boys and listen up.” Mark and Jack came closer to her. “Once upon a time, there was a woman named Lissa. She was an assistant to a brilliant but mad scientist. She was happy with her life, and thought that the work she was doing was helping people. Little did Lissa know that the scientist was going to betray her and the government they worked for. The whole TWO YEARS she worked on the formula she thought it was going to help the army of her country become stronger so they could end the many wars we were in. This is what the scientist, a man she trusted, told her would happen.” Lissa started to become very angry with that last line. Then she burst out into laughter for about a minute. Finally she spoke, “She was a fool.” Mark and Jack looked slightly frightened. Then Lissa continued the story. “Anyway, on the day they figured out how to create mega- soldier formula the Dr. revealed that he was going to use the formula on two men who didn’t want to be tested on. He wanted to test on them for a selfish reason. Lissa tried to warn them, but they didn’t believe her. But, she understood why, had someone told her that the Dr. would do that, without the Dr. himself telling her, she would have called them crazy. Once the people were covered in those chemicals, she was told to go home and come back at 7:30. She did exactly that. When she came back no one else was in the building except the Dr. Then, she learned the true reason that Dr.Felix wanted to create the formula. He wanted to rule the world and to do that he needed an army that would serve him no matter what. Next he told Lissa that she was going to become one of the members of the army. He also told her how this building was actually making weapons that he would use. Lissa became scared. She begged the doctor to reconsider. She didn’t want to die or to lose her free will, but her pleas didn’t work. At exactly 7:59 the formula was thrown onto her. She was expecting it to burn but it didn’t. In fact it felt wonderful. Then the clock struck 8 and the changes began to happen. She grew wings, a purple and orange tail, fangs, and claws, and her hair, eyes, lips became weird colors. Purple and orange, which happen to be hers and my favorite colors. She could hear the doctor yell “It worked” and he gave her some command. It didn’t work. She still had full control over mind and body. He tried to give her a command again. It didn’t work. The woman finally spoke. “No,” she said loudly, “No, I won’t do it. “  
The Doctor was shocked by this development.  
“What you should be doing what I say!” Said the Dr. angrily.  
“You failed Doc! I am in complete control.” She said.  
Then she used her new found strength to push Felix down, hit and kick him, and the proceeded to pin him against a wall. Felix begged her to stop. “Ms. Whover, Lissa, please stop.” He said.  
“LISSA IS DEAD!” The woman screamed. “She died the moment you dumped the mega-soldier formula, the chemicals, whatever you call it on her! The moment you had betrayed her trust, is the moment she died! Now I, Assila, have risen from her ashes with uncontrollable power and a new perspective in life.” Assila finished her monologue. Then she knocked Felix out. Once she did that she decided to find the two boys that were also exposed to the chemicals, to see if their okay and to ask them some questions.” Lissa, now Assila, took a deep breath then spoke. “This leads to right now and how I became the emotional, insane, mess you see before you.” Assila finally finished.  
It took Mark and Jack a few minutes to process all of the information they were given. This was a lot to take in. Finally Mark spoke up, “Assila you said you wanted to ask us questions.”  
“I did,” Assila said, “In fact I have two questions.  
“Well ask away.” Said Jack.  
“My first question is I’m going to destroy the building Felix is in.” Said Assila, “I want to know if you will come with me and help me burn and destroy that horrid place? You can even get revenge on Felix while you’re there. He’s still alive he is just knocked out. A cold bucket of water will wake him up. My second question is, do you want to become a team that will destroy the corrupted governments and bad people in this world?”  
It took the men a few minutes to figure out what to say. How they answered these questions would change their lives forever. On the one hand, if they said no they would be outcasts in society. They would probably lose their jobs, house, and the one person in the world who knows exactly what they can do. On the other hand if they said yes, they would still be outcasts but they would also be outlaws. But, they would have the person who knows exactly what they can do on their side. They would also be able to take down some really bad governments.  
Eventually, Jack said his answer, “I’m in. I will help you burn that place down and we can be a team.”  
“Excellent” Assila said. “And you Mark? “  
After a few moments, Mark said his answer. “You know what? I’m in.”  
“Great!” said Assila, “Now we can teleport to the lab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be done soon so stay patient. And I am so happy that people actually liked my first chapter. I literally started screaming when I saw this had Kudos and comments! So Thanks! :D


	3. Destroying The Lab and The Curroption.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take down Felix and the rest of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. Also,I hope you enjoy the final chapter!  
> Anyway, on with the story!!

3rd person POV  
After using their new found powers to teleport. They were in the hallway outside of Felix’s lab. They were about to go in when they heard strange man’s voice.  
“You had one job Kjellberg.” Said the strange man. “Make us some soldiers for us to take over with. But what happens? Some girl turns into to, beets you up, then leaves so we can’t even do test on her. She could have gotten the other two and they could take over the planet. I wouldn’t be so worried if we weren’t out of the formula.” They could hear the man begin to pace across the room.  
“Who’s that” Asked Mark.  
“That’s Billy Monson.” Said Assila. “He’s a good “friend” of Felix and one of the main correspondents to the government we have. He’s also the man who got Felix to work on the formula in the first place, so they could rule.”  
“I thought you said Felix was going to rule alone.” Said Jack  
“He was. He was going to betray him. Also I didn’t expect him to be here. I thought that he wasn’t going to be here until tomorrow.” Said Assila. After a few moments Assila spoke again, “Billy is going to be an issue. Knowing him he’s going to try to stop us and imprison us. So we need to stop him now.”  
“And how are we going to do that.” Said Mark.  
“Well, I have a plan, but I need to ask you guys a question,” Spoke Assila “Do you want to get revenge on Felix?”  
Both Mark and Jack shook their heads no.  
“Great.” Assila smirked. “Now listen up boys, I’ll take care of Felix. Mark start destroying the bottom half of the building. I want the whole the whole thing in flames. And Jack you can handle Billy. He will burn tonight. Understand?”  
“Umm…. No! I still not completely sure what are powers are.” Said Jack, slightly annoyed.  
“Fine, I don’t feel like going through the whole list, but the one you might need at the moment are flight, teleportation, you can summon any weapon, nothing can physically hurt you, you can summon any element and you can message other creatures like you through your mind. All of these abilities should come as easily as opening your eyes. Got it?”  
Mark and Jack both nodded.  
“Good, now Mark go downstairs and have fun, while Jack and I will go in there together.”  
Mark teleports out of the hallway.  
Then Assila turns to Jack. “On the count of three were going to go in. But, first let me tell you something about Billy. He’s not very smart, very impulsive and has a huge ego. He also doesn’t know the extent of are power. He only knows we can fly. And that were really strong. Use his ignorance to your advantage.”  
After a few moments of silence to get ready Assila speaks. “One, two, three!”  
Then as quick as a blink, Assila and Jack were in the doorway of Felix’s lab.  
“Hey!” Yelled Assila to get the attention of Felix and Billy.  
“It’s two of the test subjects! Let’s get them!” Screamed Billy  
“Billy wait!” Yelled Felix, trying to tell him that it’s impossible to beat him, but it was too late. He attacks the two creatures. Of course Assila moved to the other side of the room and Jack took teleported a few feet away. Then Assila sends Jack a message mentally, “Have fun!” That he will.

Jack’s POV  
I kind of wanted to see how Assila handles Felix, but I think I have a general idea of what happened from the smell of smoke coming from Felix’s lab, Felix’s high pitched scream and cries, and Assila’s mad laughter.  
Anyway, I have to deal with Billy but I have a plan. We were on the 51th floor. First I needed to stall Billy and get him in a good position. “Hey Billy!” I yelled “Come and get me!” I started to run down the hall. It felt wonderful like I could run forever and never break a sweat. I could dwell on this feeling but I really needed to get on with my plan. The next thing I did was message Mark mentally.  
(M=Mark)  
(J=Jack)  
J= Hey Mark!  
M= Yes Jack.  
J= How destroyed are the first five floors.  
M= Pretty destroyed. The first two floors are completely in flames.  
J=Well, could you possibly take the roof off of all five floors and put the whole thing in flames. Then create a large whole on the sixth floor in the center of the flames.  
M= That actually sounds like fun! I will tell you when I’m done.  
J=Thanks!  
Now that, that was settled I have to distract Billy then lead him to the giant fire pit that Mark was creating.  
I turned my head to see where Billy was. He was a few yards away. I teleported behind him and yelled, “Here Billy Billy come and get me!!!” Billy then turned around and started to chase me. I kept doing this for 20 minutes then Mark messaged me.  
M: I’m done!  
J: Thank you. Now watch what I have planned.  
After getting message, I started to lead Billy down stairs. I needed him to follow me to the 6th floor. Once I got him there I almost got him to the pit. He was about a yard or two away from the pit, and then Billy stopped.  
He started to yell. “IM TIRED OF THIS!!!! I HAVE BEEN CHASING AFTER YOU, SOME LAB RAT, FOR THIRTY MINUTES!! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BILLY, SHOULD NOT BE CHASING SOME FREAK- SCUM LIKE YOU!!! SO, STOP RUNNING AND DO AS I SAY!!!”  
After hearing that long rant I quickly thought of a great response, “EXCUSE ME?! IM THE SCUM?! I AM THE ANTI SEPTIC TO THE POISON THAT YOU ARE, SO SCREW YOU BILLY!!!!  
After saying my response, I flew up incredibly fast, summoned a whip and tied it around his ankles. I then pulled Billy off the ground and dropped him into the flames. He yelled out. I yelled “BYE! BYE! BILLY BOY!!” I landed on the ground next to the fire. Mark appeared next to me. “Impressive. How did you think of that?” Said Mark. Jack responded. “It just came to me, how to defeat him, how much he needed to run, and the rant in response to him. All of it.”  
3rd person POV  
“Well that’s expected,” Said Assila appearing in front of two males, “The formula is supposed to make your IQ higher, make you quick thinking ,and make you guys wittier. It will let you know things like how much it will take to weaken your enemy.”  
“So we’re smarter now too.” Asked Mark.  
“Yep.” Said Assila.  
“This is a lot to take in Assila.”Said Jack. “We are not even sure what are powers are yet. You haven’t told us.”  
“I will when were down with this place.” Said Assila.”Now come on! We need to bring the rest of this place down.”

And with that, Assila started to walk to the stairs and they followed her. They continued to destroy the building until the whole thing was flame, smokes, ash, and burnt metal. When they were done they teleported to Mark and Jack’s house so the two could gather their stuff. Then they went to Assila’s house so she could do the same. After that they left town to fine a base. Once they did they did they did, they instantly began to plan their next attack. Once they did, they began to plan what they needed to do to make this world better and how they would do it.  
This is how they would spend many years. Planning, fighting, and becoming closer.  
Mark and Jack eventually gave up their names and took up the names Darkiplier and Antisepticeye or Dark and Anti for short. “More fitting.” They said when Assila asked why.  
This was their life now. But it was okay. Of course there was some psychological damage but they could talk to each other and help each other. The life they have is interesting. They were helping people. Countries were starting get better. They also ever killed another person. They couldn’t do it. (Of course some people were hurt) They did make the people running things better people.  
They were happy. This life was so interesting. They all cared about each other. They never really lied to each other. They had become like a family. They loved what they did. So for them, this was a good life. This is a happy ending.  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! *Hands everyone reading this cake and cookies.* This is my second time writing any fan fiction and my first time making it more than one part.  
> Also, what did you guys think of the ending? Sorry if you were expecting more. But I'm actually really happy with it.  
> Anyway, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Comments are always appreciated.  
> BTW if you didn't pick up on it Assila is Lissa backwards and having an extra A (Like if the name was Alissa instead of Lissa.) I added the A because I didn't think Assil fitted the character.  
> But enough about that.  
> And as always I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT FAN FICTION!

**Author's Note:**

> What I totally didn't add my self to this. *Crowd Glares at me* Okay I did. I admit it! *Hides under cover*
> 
> Anyway there is going to be multiple parts to this story so stay tuned  
> Also Kudos,comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated


End file.
